


Karasuno's Big Gay Adventure

by Alexander_heartsinhiseyes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cussing, Drabble, Established Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Established Relationship, Established Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Yamaguchi Tadashi, Getting Together, Humor, Karasuno, Karasuno Family, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Memes, Slice of Life, Texting, Tumblr Memes, Vines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_heartsinhiseyes/pseuds/Alexander_heartsinhiseyes
Summary: Daichi starts a group chat for the team. It goes about as well as expected. The guys and girls of Karasuno have a good time, figure out their feelings, and freak out over Volleyball.This is a self indulgent drabble, read for fun not for seriousness.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Welp heres this disaster. I'll update whenever I get more written, so sorry if it takes me a while to add new chapters. 
> 
> Characters you need to know:  
> Daichi - Dad  
> Suga- #1 Mom  
> Asahi- Jesus Christ Superstar  
> Nishinoya- BITCH>>> Rolling Thunder!!!  
> Tanaka- #1 Spiker >>> Kiyokos #1 Fan  
> Ennoshita- Ennoshita  
> Kinoshita- Keep your shirts on  
> Narita- resident str8  
> Kageyama- Milkboy >>> a KNIFE  
> Hinata- I can Jump  
> Tsukishima- Saltyshima  
> Yamaguchi- Gucci™  
> Yachi- Best Girl  
> Kiyoko- Kiyoko  
> Saeko- BIG SIS 
> 
> Thats it for now!!  
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

**Daichi started - > Group chat: Volleyball Club**   (6:30pm)    
  
**Daichi** : I've added you all so everyone say hello so you can join the chat. This is for Volleyball   
  
**Suga** : Hiii    
  
**Tanaka** : First!!    
  
**Tanaka** : damn 2nd   
  
**Tanaka** : mom can have first :)    
  
**- > Tanaka changed Suga's name to: #1 Mom**

  
**- > Tanaka changed their name to: #1 Spiker**  
  
 **#1 Mom** : Thanks Tanaka.   
  
**#1 Spiker** : :)   
  
**Nishinoya** : whats up fuckers   
  
**Daichi** : Noya, language  
  
 **Nishinoya** : Oop  
  
 **- > Nishinoya changed Daichi's name to: Dad**   
  
**Dad** : -_-   
  
**Narita** : hey   
  
**Kinoshita** : *waves*   
  
**Ennoshita** : if anyone changes my name on here, I will kill you, especially you Tanaka & Noya  
  
 **- > Ennoshita left the chat.**   
  
**Nishinoya** : O^O   
  
**#1 Spiker** : death before dishonor!!   
  
**Kinoshita** : oof   
  
**- >Kinoshita changed their name to Keep your shirts on**   
  
**#1 Spiker** : feeling personally attacked rn   
  
**Keep your shirts on** : *shrug*   
  
**Narita** : rt to keep tanakas shirt ON   
  
**Tsukishima** : rt  
  
 **- >Tsukushima left the chat.**   
  
**Yamaguchi** : rt  
  
 **#1 Mom** : rt   
  
**Dad** : retweet  
  
 **#1 Spiker** : attacked by my own family, devastating!!! At least Noya's got me. Back me up Noya!!   
  
**Nishinoya** : Let this boy LIVE  ^^^   
  
**Nishinoya** : shirts are for PUSSIES   
  
**- > Dad has removed Nishinoya from the chat.**   
  
**Keep your shirts on** : Instant power move  
  
 **#1 Spiker** : NOOOoooooo   
  
**#1 Mom** : Daichi, don't be mean.   
  
**Dad** :   
  
**- > Dad added Nishinoya to the chat.**   
  
**Nishinoya** : Mom to the rescue!! :) thanks mom!!!!   
  
**Narita** : I thought this was for vb stuff??   
  
**Keep your shirts on** : shhh this is the most drama Ive seen for a while let me relish in it   
  
**Narita** : fair enough   
  
**Dad** : Idk why I even try   
  
**Asahi** : hey  
  
 **Nishinoya** : ASAHIII!!!   
  
**Asahi** :   
  
**- > Asahi left the chat.**  
  
 **#1 Spiker** : Betrayed   
  
**#1 Spiker** : by jesus christ himself no less   
  
**- > #1 Spiker changed Asahi's name to: jesus christ superstar**  
  
 **Nishinoya** : welp time to go beat my bf   
  
**- > Nishanoya left the chat.**  
  
 **#1 Spiker** : :o   
  
**#1 Spiker** : RIP Asahi I guess   
  
**keep your shirts on** : R.I.P  
  
 **Yamaguchi** : rip   
  
**#1 Mom** : Should we…?   
  
**Dad** : Yes I suppose we should  
  
 **- > #1 Mom left the chat**. 

  
**- > Dad left the chat.**   
  
**Kiyoko** :   
  
**#1 Spiker** :!!!!!!!   
  
**- >#1 Spiker changed their name to: Kiyokos #1 fan**  
  
 **- > Kiyoko left the chat.**  
  
 **Kiyokos #1 fan** : :(   
  
**Yachi** : hey everyone!   
  
**Kiyokos #1 fan** : :D Yachi! Whats up   
  
**Kiyokos #1 fan** : Asahi  might die today   
  
**Yachi** : OhNO whyY??!   
  
**Kiyokos #1 fan** : read up ^^^  
  
 **Yachi** : oh!!! well hopefully Noya was joking? Good luck Asahi♡  
  
 **Narita** : pure   
  
**- > Narita changed Yachi's name to: Best girl**  
  
 **Best girl** : ☆♡☆ awww thnx Narita!!  
  
 **- > Dad joined the chat.**

****  
**- > #1 mom joined the chat** .   
  
**#1 mom** : Crisis averted!    
  
**Dad** : not really a crisis. We just found them making out.    
  
**Kiyokos #1 fan** : scandal    
  
**- > Nishinoya joined the chat.**   
  
**Nishinoya** :    
  
**- >Nishinoya changed their name to: Kiyokos REAL #1 fan**

  
**- > Nishinoya changed Kiyokos #1 fan's name to: kiyokos #2 fan**   
  
**Kiyokos #2 fan** :   
  
**- > Kiyokos #2 fan changed their name to: Kiyokos #1 fan**

  
**- > Kiyokos #1 fan changed kiyokos REAL #1 fan's name to: BITCH**   
  
**Kiyokos #1 fan** : Noya turn on ur location i just want to talk   
  
**BITCH** :   
  
**- > BITCH left the chat.**

**  
****- > kiyokos #1 fan left the chat.**   
  
**Dad** : can i have peace for ONE minute  
  
 **Dad** : ONE   
  
**- > Dad left the chat.**  
  
 **Best girl** : well that happened   
  
**Best girl** : i should probs warn Kiyoko!!   
  
**- > Best girl left the chat**.  
  
 **Narita** : blessed by (1) girl   
  
**Keep your shirts on** : rt   
  
**Yamaguchi** : rt   
  
**#1 Mom** : rt   
  
**Keep your shirts on** : do you just get on here to rt @Yamaguchi   
  
**Yamaguchi** : yes?   
  
**- > Yamaguchi left the chat**   
  
**Narita** : good job Kinoshita you scared him off   
  
**Keep your shirt on** : *shrug*   
  
**Kageyama** : what time is practice tmrw  
  
 **Hinata** : 8 duh bakayama!   
  
**Kageyama** : shut up dumbass   
  
**Kageyama** : what time @#1 Mom   
  
**#1 Mom** : Hinata is right, its at 8   
  
**Kageyama** :   
  
**Kageyama** : ok  
  
 **- >Kageyama left the chat.**  
  
 **Hinata** : gAH    
  
 **- > Hinata left the chat.**  
  
 **Keep your shirts on** : what strange creatures they are   
  
**#1 Mom** : honestly


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's all about Yamaguchi!! I love the concept that Yamaguchi is genderfluid, so heres some cute Karasuno family bonding over one cute freckled child.   
> (ノ^o^)ノ
> 
> People you need to know:   
> Daichi - Dad  
> Suga- #1 Mom   
> Asahi- Jesus Christ Superstar  
> Nishinoya- Rolling Thunder!!!  
> Tanaka- Kiyokos #1 Fan  
> Ennoshita- Ennoshita   
> Kinoshita- Keep your shirts on  
> Narita- resident str8  
> Kageyama- milkboy>>> a KNIFE  
> Hinata- I can Jump  
> Tsukishima- Saltyshima  
> Yamaguchi- Gucci™  
> Yachi- Best Girl  
> Kiyoko- Kiyoko   
> Saeko- BIG SIS   
> \------------

**Group chat: Volleyball club (2:00pm)**   
  
**Dad** : anyone seen Yamaguchi?   
  
**Kiyoko** : no   
  
**Best girl** : no, why?   
  
**Dad** : he said he might go with us to get meat buns after practice but i haven't seen him since   
  
**Kiyokos #1 fan** : oh no where is the freckle child???   
  
**Kiyokos #1 fan** : WHERE IS HE @Tsukishima @jesus christ superstar @BITCH @Kageyama @Hinata @#1 Mom @Narita @keep your shirts on @ennoshita   
  
**#1 Mom** : I'm w/  Daichi Narita and Kinoshita rn so idk. Sorry   
  
**Ennoshita** : im literally sitting right next to you Tanaka  
  
 **jesus christ superstar** : he's not with us   
  
**jesus christ superstar** : wait why is this my name   
  
**jesus christ superstar** : tanaka why   
  
**Kiyokos #1 fan:** bc you look like jesus, next   
  
**- > BITCH changed their name to: Rolling Thunder!!!**   
  
**Rolling Thunder!!!:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
  
 **Kageyama** : idk   
  
**Hinata** : i think hes w @Tsukishima ???   
  
**Kiyokos #1 fan** : ANSWER FOR YOUR CRIMES @Tsukishima   
  
**Tsukishima** : fuck off   
  
**Tsukishima** : Yama went to practice serves with that one guy. Sheesh, don't have a breakdown Tanaka.   
  
**Kiyokos #1 fan:**   
  
**- > Kiyokos #1 fan changed Tsukishima's name to: Saltyshima**   
  
**Dad** : thanks for letting us know Tsukishima  
  
 **Saltyshima** : uh huh  
  
 **Saltyshima** :   
  
**- > Saltyshima left the chat**  
  
 **Hinata** : why is Tsukishima salty?? Doeshe tatse like salt   
  
**- > Saltyshima joined the chat**  
  
 **Kageyama** : no dumbass   
  
**Saltyshima** : Hate to agree with milkboy, but uh… no dumbass   
  
**Narita** :   
  
**- >Narita changed Kageyama's name to: Milkboy**  
  
 **Keep your shirts on** : lol @Narita  
  
 **Hinata** : whatsit mean thn   
  
**Milkboy** :   
  
**- > Milkboy left the chat**   
  
**Hinata** : WHATS ITMEAN   
  
**#1 Mom** : when someones salty it means that they're mean   
  
**Yamaguchi** : Tsukki isn't mean!!!   
  
**Kiyokos #1 fan** : oop he has returned   
  
**Yamaguchi** : >-<  
  
 **Best girl** : oh no! Suga didn't mean it like that Yama! Did you Suga?   
  
**#1 Mom** : No of course not! I was explaining in simple terms what it means to Hinata, but that doesn't mean I agree!   
  
**Yamaguchi** :   
  
**Yamaguchi** : okay good ('o')   
  
**Best girl** : oh Yama did you still wanna go shopping w/ me and Kiyoko?   
  
**Best girl** : ur still coming right @Kiyoko ☆♡☆☆♡?   
  
**Kiyoko** : yes of course.   
  
**Hinata** : CANICOMETOO !!?  
  
 **Kiyokos #1 fan** : i hear Kiyoko and i STAN   
  
**Kiyokos #1 fan** : can I join?   
  
**Rolling Thunder!!!:** me too OUO   
  
**Best girl** : Sorry guys, this is a girls trip!!!!   
  
**Kiyokos #1 fan** : :(((( awww ruDe   
  
**Rolling Thunder!!!:** awww Please Yachi??? I wanna go on a trip!!!   
  
**Ennoshita** : can I come?   
  
**Ennoshita** : oh nvm I just saw your message Yachi   
  
**- > private chat between Best girl and Ennoshita started (4:24pm)**   
**Best girl** : you can come if you want Ennoshita (☆♡☆)  you won't cause trouble   
**Ennoshita** : lol okay   
  
**Group Chat: Volleyball Club (4:26pm)**  
  
 **Ennoshita** : also Tanaka,   
  
**Kiyokos #1 fan** : yes OwO ?  
  
 **Ennoshita** : put that away   
  
**Kiyoko #1 fan** : yes?   
  
**Ennoshita** : ty. Stop it, Yachi said its a girls night so its a girls night  
  
 **Ennoshita** : and Noya, get Asahi to take you out  
  
 **Hinata** : wait if its a girls trip thenwhyy doess Yamaguchi gwt to go???   
  
**Dad** : that is a good point…   
  
**#1 Mom** : Yama's an exception the rule bc Yama isn't a problem child   
  
**- > private chat between  Best girl, Saltyshima. Kiyoko and Yamaguchi started (4:40pm**)   
  
**Yamaguchi** : Should I tell them?   
  
**Saltyshima** : only if you want to. Its none of their business but ydy  
  
 **Kiyoko** : its ultimately your decision, but I don't believe any of them will have a problem Yamaguchi. The team values you very much, myself included.   
  
**Best girl:** if you're comfortable with it, yes! I'm sure they'll be very accepting! We all love you Yama *^♡^* especially me  
  
 **Yamaguchi** : >u< thanks Tsukki!! Love you too Yachi, and Kiyoko!   
  
**Group chat: Volleyball club (4:51pm)**   
  
**Yamaguchi** : um actually…  
  
 **Best girl** : Dad add Kageyama back to the chat, this is important!   
  
**- > Dad added Milkboy to the chat**  
  
 **Milkboy** : whay   
  
**Best girl** : evwrybody pay attention to Yamaguchi V.V   
  
**Yamaguchi** : um   
  
**Yamaguchi** : well I'm genderfluid   
  
**Yamaguchi** : which means I can be a boy, or a girl, or neither, and it fluctuates daily.   
  
**Yamaguchi** : and today I happen to be a girl so   
  
**Best girl** : girls night \\(☆◇☆)/  
  
 **Yamaguchi** : exactly   
  
**Yamaguchi** : so uh yea  
  
 **Milkboy** : nice   
  
**Narita** : i'm pretty far removed from that kinda stuff being a cis straight guy, so I'm sorry if I ever misgender you! ill try my best. Ur very valid & I support you   
  
**Keep your shirts on** : a valid beautiful girl right here guys   
  
**- >Keep your shirts on changed Narita's name to: Resident str8**  
  
 **Kiyokos #1 fan** : ah I didn't even know that was a thing, but it does sound like you! Me and @Rolling Thunder!!! will fight anyone for you, you funky little genderfluid   
  
**Rolling Thunder!!!:** ANYONE say the name and i'll wreck them   
  
**Yamaguchi** : omg Tanaka ur such a meme  
  
 **Yamaguchi** : but thanks  
  
 **Hinata** : oh  
  
 **Hinata** : thats supercool!!!   
  
**Hinata** : ur like   
  
**Hinata** : a shapeshiftr or somyhing! Something cool likethat   
  
**Yamaguchi** : thanks Hinata  
  
 **Dad** : Do you prefer certain pronouns then?   
  
**Yamaguchi** : yeah. I Prefer she/her when I'm a girl, he/him when I'm a guy, and they/them any other time   
  
**Yamaguchi** : uh I'll like tell you all what I am.each day   
  
**Saltyshima** : tsk they should be able to tell just by seeing you   
  
**Yamaguchi** : Tsukki stahp   
  
**Dad** : okay. I'm sorry for all the times I've misgendered you up until now Yamaguchi. If you ever need to talk I'm here for you   
  
**Yamaguchi** : ah! Its fine Daichi, you didnt know   
  
**#1 Mom** : it means a lot to every one I'm sure that you trusted us all enough to come out! We will always support you Yamaguchi ♡   
  
**jesus christ superstar** : jesus approved   
  
**Rolling Thunder!!!:** OMG ASAHI   
  
**Yamaguchi** :   
  
**- > Yamaguchi left the chat**.  
  
 **Saltyshima** : good job, you guys broke my gf   
  
**- > Saltyshima left the chat.**  
  
 **Best girl** : aaaWww Yama is crying!!! But thhey're happy tears so no worries   
  
**Best girl** : Thanks you guys for being so nice!! Shes such a happy girl rn (◇♡◇)   
  
**Best girl:** [1 image attachment]   
  
**#1 Mom** : AW   
  
**#1 Mom** : Tell Yamaguchi I love her!!!   
  
**Best girl** : i will, bye!!   
  
  
**#1 Mom** : You girls have fun shopping, be safe  
  
 **- > Best girl left the chat**.  
  
 **Ennoshita** : are we all just sleeping on the facts   
  
**Ennoshita** : tsukishima FINALLY admitted that they're dating   
  
**Ennoshita** : like holy fuck   
  
**Ennoshita** : its revolutionary   
  
**Kiyokos #1 fan** : shit you right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love (1) nervous bean and their name is Yamaguchi Tadashi. Not sure who/what I'll make the next chapter about, but uh... stay tuned I guess? 
> 
> (★^O^★)


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Karasuno family throws Hinata a surprise birthday party!   
> This one is a little longer than I really wanted it to be but uh ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> \-------------------------------------------------  
> Daichi - Dad  
> Suga- #1 Mom   
> Asahi- Jesus Christ Superstar  
> Nishinoya- Rolling Thunder!!!  
> Tanaka- Kiyokos #1 Fan  
> Ennoshita- Ennoshita   
> Kinoshita- Keep your shirts on  
> Narita- resident str8  
> Kageyama- milkboy>>> a KNIFE  
> Hinata- I can Jump  
> Tsukishima- Saltyshima  
> Yamaguchi- Gucci™  
> Yachi- Best Girl  
> Kiyoko- Kiyoko   
> Saeko- BIG SIS 

 

\-----------------------

 

**Group chat: Volleyball Club (6:35am)**   
  
**Hinata:** I HAVE BENE THREATENEDIN MY OWN HOMW   
  
**Hinata:** sendHelP  
  
 **Dad:** it is  t o o ea rly for whatever this is about Hinata   
  
**Hinata:** bakayama won'tcome practice w me  
;( and he keeps tellinh me ro gtfa or he'll killme even tho this is MY HOUSe  
  
 **Dad** : why   
  
**Hinata** : bc hess sick  
  
 **Dad** : thats not good   
  
**Dad:** Wait why is he with you   
  
**Hinata:** he cameover laat nighy to watch movies and he stayed the niyht   
  
**Hinata:** now hes sick orwhatever   
  
**Dad:**   
  
**Dad:** well if hes sick he can't play volleyball w/ u Hinata. Also todays ur day off so you shouldnt be playing anyway. rest is important too  
  
 **Dad:** just let him sleep   
  
**Dad:** let ME sleep  
  
 **Dad:** maybe he'll feel better later   
  
**Hinata** : hnm okayy seems faur I guess  
  
 **Group chat: Volleyball Club (7:15am)**   
  
**- > Hinata changed their name to: I can Jump**   
  
**Group chat: Volleyball Club (9:20am)**   
  
**Saltyshima:** well ignoring whatever that is ^^^  
Um I'd like to say that Yama looks amazing in designer   
  
**Yamaguchi:** Tsukki stahhhp   
  
**- > Saltyshima changed Yamaguchi's name to: Gucci™**  
  
 **Kioyokos #1 fan:** i wake up to some fresh gay content   
  
**Kiyokos #1 fan:** wait did you guys actually buy gucci when you went shopping the other day   
  
**Gucci™-** a lil   
  
**Kiyokos #1 fan:** nice!!! Show me and **@Rolling Thunder!!!** And **@jesus christ superstar** l8r today  
  
 **Kiyokos #1 fan** : also is Kageyama dead or ^^^   
  
**Saltyshima** : *shrug* idk and idc   
  
**Milkboy:** not dead   
  
**Milkboy:** sick   
  
**Milkboy:** hinata is being stupdi   
  
**Milkboy:** stupid  
  
 **- > Milkboy has left the chat.**   
  
**Saltyshima** : hmmm no surprise there.   
  
**Gucci™** : um **@Hinata** u know if you let Kageyama stay w u ull get sick too right   
  
**I can Jump** : nah   
  
**Gucci™** : but   
  
**Saltyshima** :  
  
 **Saltyshima** : u can't rationalize with him Yama, it would hurt his head to think that much  
  
 **I can Jump** : exactlly   
  
**Saltyshima** :   
  
**Saltyshima** : i   
  
**Saltyshima** : wow okay you weren't supposed to agree but like   
  
**Saltyshima** : point proven   
  
**Kiyokos #1 fan:** *gasp* attacking our ray of sunshine like that!? Not in my house!!   
  
**Kiyokos #1 fan** : **@#1 Mom @Dad**   
  
**#1 Mom:** what is it Tanaka   
  
**#1 Mom** : Daichi is still asleep   
  
**Kiyokos #1 fan** : ok ignoring that gay shit for the moment, read up ^^^   
  
**#1 Mom** : Tsukki don't be so rude to Hinata. He's just taking care of Kageyama like a good friend   
  
**Saltyshima** :   
  
**Saltyshima** : called out by my mother no less   
  
**Saltyshima** : lol 'friend'   
  
**#1 Mom** : stop   
  
**Saltyshima** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
  
 **- > Saltyshima left the chat**.   
  
**#1 Mom** : -_-   
  
**- > #1 Mom left the chat**.   
  
**I can Jump** : wait whydid Tsukishims put friennd likethat   
  
**Kiyokos #1 fan** : uh   
  
**Kiyokos #1 fan:** oof look at the time   
  
**- > Kiyokos #1 fan left the chat.**   
  
**I can Jump** : what  
  
 **- > I can Jump left the chat.**   
  
**Group chat: Volleyball Cub (12:13pm)**   
  
**- > Kiyokos #1 fan added Saeko to the chat.**  
  
 **Kiyokos #1 fan** : **@Dad** I added my sis bc we're making plans and shes driving   
  
**Dad** : Thats fine   
  
**Saeko** : hey daichi!   
  
**Dad** : hey Saeko.   
  
**Saeko** : whats up volley nerds   
  
**Rolling Thunder!!!:** BIG SIS SAEKO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
 **jesus christ superstar** : a bf call out post- Noya is literally vibrating in his seat next to me   
  
**#1 Mom** : lol   
  
**Dad** : not surprised tbh. Idk how you put up with this **@Saeko**   
  
**Saeko** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
  
 **- > Rolling Thunder!!!  Changed Saeko's name to: BIG SIS**  
  
 **BIG SIS** : thnx Noya ♡ my lil bro   
  
**Rolling Thunder!!!:**   
  
**Rolling Thunder!!!:** Absolutely  
B L E S S E D   
By the BEST big sis   
  
**Ennoshita** : ok Noya's meltdown aside, what plans   
  
**Kiyokos #1 fan:** the Plan™  
  
 **Ennoshita** : ah.   
  
**Milkboy** : whatever it is uninvite me   
  
**#1 Mom** : are you still sick?   
  
**Milkboy** : no. Im fine now  
  
 **#1 Mom:** thats good, I'm glad you're better!  
  
 **I can Jump** : whatre we doinh  
  
 **I can Jump** : ?   
  
**Kiyokos #1 fan:** oop   
  
**- > Kiyokos #1 fan removed I can Jump from the chat.**   
  
**Best girl** : O.O   
  
**Saltyshima** : seems a little harsh even for me, Tanaka   
  
**Dad** : is there a reason you removed Hinata   
  
**Kiyokos #1 fan:** it was necessary!! I would never be mean to our resident ray of sunshine!!   
  
**Kiyokos #1 fan:** this is about said sunshines bday!!   
  
**Dad:** Ah! Okay thats right. We talked about this yesterday.   
  
**jesus christ superstar:** SOMEONE didn't tell me about it until this morning so I panicked a little and bought him a volleyball?   
  
**Rolling Thunder!!!:** ;(   
  
**Milkboy** : dammit thats what I got him   
  
**Keep your shirts on:** i think thats what everyone got him tbh   
  
**Keep your shirts on:** rt if you got Hinata a volleyball 4 his birthday  
  
 **Gucci™** : rt   
  
**Best girl** : rt /(o□o)\   
  
**Kiyokos #1 fan** : rt  
  
 **Kiyokos #1 fan:** but anyway, we're taking him out   
  
**BIG SIS:** :p I hope you guys don't get car sick   
  
**Kiyokos #1 fan** : and **@milkboy** ur not uninvited you have to come. He likes you best VuV  also you better not be letting him read over your shoulder   
  
**Saltyshima** : god knows why anyone likes you  
  
 **Milkboy** : I will cut you   
  
**Gucci™** : >-<  
  
 **Saltyshima** : *shrugs*   
  
**- > Saltyshima changed Milkboy's name to: a KNIFE**.   
  
**a KNIFE** : whatever. I got dumbass a cake btw.   
  
**#1 Mom** : welp he's getting two cakes   
  
**Kiyoko** : me and **@resident str8** got the balloons Tanaka, where are we meeting?   
  
**Kiyokos #1 fan** : ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡   
  
**Kiyoko** :   
  
**Kiyokos #1 fan** : *ahem* Saeko and I will be there to get you in a few   
  
**resident str8** : lol she turned her phone off.   
I'll tell her what you said   
  
**Saltyshima** : nice kill! 

 

**Gucci™** : lol   
  
**Kiyokos #1 fan:** ;( stfu   
  
**Rolling Thunder!!!:** top ten anime betrayals   
  
**- > Private chat between a KNIFE and I can Jump was started (1:27pm)**   
  
**I can Jump** : u guys better not be talkong about me ;(((   
  
**a KNIFE** : we are  
  
 **I can Jump** : Kageyamaaaaaa   
  
**I can Jump** : what are you guys talking abt   
  
**I can Jump** : is it bad   
  
**I can Jump** : what did i do :(((   
  
**a KNIFE** : you didn't do anything bad   
  
**I can Jump** : mmm ok if you say so   
  
**I can Jump** : Baka   
  
**a KNIFE** : (1) stop breathing down my neck ew. Im not lettintg you read the chat  
  
 **a KNIFE** : (2) whyy r we texting ur sitting right next to me   
  
**I can Jump** : oof   
  
**- >  I can Jump left the chat**.  
  
 **a KNIFE** : baka   
  
**- > a KNIFE left the chat**.   
  
**Group chat : Volleyball Club (1:35pm)**   
  
**a KNIFE** : **@Dad** we should add hinata bavk before he strangles me   
  
**Rolling Thunder!!!:** kinky   
  
**jesus christ superstar** : noya why are you like this   
  
**Rolling Thunder!!!:** bc of you♡  
  
 **BIG SIS** : called out   
  
**jesus christ superstar** :   
  
**- > jesus christ superstar left the chat.**   
  
**Dad** : speak now or forever hold your peace, i'm adding Hinata back   
  
**Best girl** : you guys!! We gotta delete the evidence!!!   
  
**Kiyokos #1 fan** : you right  
  
 **- > Kiyokos #1 fan deleted 40 messages from the chat.**   
  
**- > Dad added I can Jump to the chat.**   
  
**I can Jump** : (つ﹏<。)  
  
 **Best girl** : !!!! No don't cry Hinata!!!   
  
**I can Jump** : but but YACHIiI   
  
**I can Jump** : ive been left out ;((   
  
**a KNIFE** : stop whining Hinata   
  
**a KNIFE** : also get off me   
  
**#1 Mom** : we'll make it up to you Hinata!! We aren't trying to be mean. Wanna come w/ me and Daichi to get some lunch?   
  
**I can Jump** : :D of course mom!!! Best mom!!! Best dad!!!   
  
**- > private chat started between Kiyokos #1 fan, BIG SIS, and #1 Mom started (1:50pm) ****  
****  
****Kiyokos #1 fan:** (VuV)b   
  
**#1 Mom** : :)   
  
**Dad** : **@BIG SIS** we'll meet you at Kageyama's house   
  
**BIG SIS** : drive safe!   
  
**Group chat: Volleyball Club (2:30pm)**   
  
**I can Jump** :♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡ (☆♡☆)    
  
**I can Jump** : I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MYCH!!!!!!    
  
**I can Jump** : ^◇^    
  
**Rolling Thunder!!!:** #blessed    
  
**Best girl** : Best Boy!!! love you too Hinata!♡    
  
**Kiyoko** : <3 Happy birthday Hinata. Sorry I couldn't come, something came up    
  
**I can Jump** :  its finethnx for the balloons Kiyoko !!   
  
**Kiyokos #1 fan** : what a precious child he is, he was jumping around the whole time   
  
**a KNIFE** : xo Hinata   
  
**#1 Mom** : ♡ you're my favorite Hinata!!    
  
**I can Jump** : AHHHH MOM ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡    
  
**Keep your shirts on** : im    
  
**Keep your shirts on:** are we just gonna breeze by that "xo hinata"    
  
**resident str8** : yep    
  
**Ennoshita** : I still can't believe… Hinata got on the table. .  I thought Kageyamas mom was gonna kill him. 

 

**Rolling Thunder!!!:** I thought it was rad  
  
 **Ennoshita** : you did this **@kiyokos #1 fan**   
  
**Kiyokos #1 fan** : *clutches chest* so proud   
  
**Kiyokos #1 fan** : we going to Hinatas for presents?   
  
**I can Jump:** PRESENST????!   
  
**Rolling Thunder!!!:** precious  
  
 **Group chat: Volleyball Club (4:36pm)**   
  
**a KNIFE** : he won't stop screaming   
  
**a KNIFE** : what have we done   
  
**a KNIFE** : **@I can Jump** Stop   
  
**I can Jump** :djishwuwgwhwh

wisgjsvsjsgsjsgsjvsnsvsjshsjgsj

svsjcshsgsjshsjsgbswjsjwioq

ooojwwy2jsvenb   
  
**#1 Mom** : i'm witnessing this with my own two eyes    
  
**Dad** : its beautiful isn't it   
  
**Ennoshita** : should we stop him maybe    
  
**Best girl** : no    
  
**Best girl** :  i love seeing the boys hug it out!!! ♡♡♡   
  
**Ennoshita** : shameless yaoi lovers over here   
  
**Keep your shirts on:** i relate  **@Best girl @jesus christ superstar**   
  
**jesus christ superstar** : idk why I was tagged but uhh. Same  **@Best girl**   
  
**Best girl** : ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡   
  
**Saltyshima** : he better not touch me    
  
**I can Jump** : OWO heyyyyy Tsukkiiishimaaa    
  
**Kiyokos #1 fan:** oop you summoned him    
  
**Saltyshima** : no 

 

**Gucci™:** OUO 

 

**Saltyshima:** YOU BETTER DELETE THAT PIC YAMAGUCHI 

 

**Gucci™** : *^O^*    
  
**Saltyshima** : NO GET OFFME    
  
**Saltyshima** :  **@a KNIFE** GET YO DOGBITCH    
  
**a KNIFE** : it don't bite    
  
**Saltyshima** : YES IT DO SJDHJSJS SQOW   
  
**#1 Mom** : i love our kids    
  
**Dad** : me too

 

\---------------------------


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suga and Hinata get dolled up, gayness ensues. This is mostly about Suga and Daichi's relationship (and a little bit of hinting at Kagehina!)
> 
> (*ゝω・)ﾉ
> 
> Daichi - Dad  
> Suga- #1 Mom   
> Asahi- jesus christ superstar  
> Nishinoya- Rolling Thunder!!!  
> Tanaka- Kiyokos #1 fan  
> Ennoshita- Ennoshita   
> Kinoshita- Keep your shirts on  
> Narita- resident str8  
> Kageyama- a KNIFE  
> Hinata- I can Jump  
> Tsukishima- Saltyshima  
> Yamaguchi- Gucci™  
> Yachi- Best Girl  
> Kiyoko- Kiyoko   
> Saeko- BIG SIS 
> 
> \--------------------------------

 

\---------------------------------------------  
**Group chat: Volleyball Club (1:12pm)**  
  
**Rolling Thunder!!!:** alright  
  
**Rolling Thunder!!!:** im saying it  
  
**Rolling Thunder!!!:** WHAT THe FUCK  
  
**a KNIFE:** mmm same question?  
  
**jesus christ superstar:** ???  
  
**Rolling Thunder!!!:** please tell me you all are seeing what Im seeing  
  
**Saltyshima:** if you mean what Yachi and Yamaguchi are up to rn  
  
**Saltyshima:** then yes  
  
**Ennoshita:** Suga looks so good  
  
**Ennoshita:** wow  
  
**Kiyokos #1 fan:** **@Best girl @Gucci™**  give Ennoshita a make over!!!  
  
**Ennoshita:** um no  
  
**- > Ennoshita left the chat.**  
  
**Kiyokos #1 fan:** :(  
  
**I can Jump:** !!! **@Best girl** Can I join??? I want a amke over too!!  
  
**Best girl:** of course!!!  
  
**a KNIFE** : dumbass.  
  
**Best girl:** don't worry Kageyama, I'll give him back looking better than ever :)  
  
**a KNIFE:**  
  
**- > a KNIFE left the chat.**  
  
**Saltyshima:** lol you scared him off Yachi. He's afraid of the homos  
  
**Best girl:** he'll be back ;)  
  
**Saltyshima:** oh I'm sure of it.  
  
**- > Ennoshita joined the chat.**  
  
**resident str8:** so are we done practicing for today or…?  
  
**jesus christ superstar:** yep. Coach is giving us the rest of the day off since he left  
  
**resident str8:** oh thank god. I thought he was gonna kill us this morning w/ all the laps we ran  
  
**Keep your shirts on:** same  
  
**Keep your shirts on:** im surprised Hinata is done tbh. i guess he is sufficiently distracted now. Kageyama looks a little pissed tho lol  
  
**resident str8:** doesn't he always look like that tho  
  
**Kiyokos #1 fan:** shots fired  
  
**Keep your shirts on:** but is he wrong?

**Kiyokos #1 fan:** mm fair enough, have a nice day.  
  
**Keep your shirts on:** welp me and **@resident str8** are gonna go to my place and play some wii so  
  
**- > Keep your shirts on left the chat.**  
  
**- > resident str8 left the chat.**  
  
**Ennoshita:** i'm going w/ them  
  
**- > Ennoshita left the chat.**  
  
**Kiyokos #1 fan:** ooF abandoned  
  
**Dad:** whats going on?  
  
**Rolling Thunder!!!:** **@Dad** !!!! Explain yourself!!! Where are you?  You of all people should be seeing this!!!  
  
**Dad:** my grandparents came from out of town so i had to stay home. I told you this already. What is it that I'm missing?  
  
**Rolling Thunder!!!:** Suga looking like an absolute snAck  
  
**#1 Mom:** Noya stahp you're embarrassing!  
  
**Gucci™** **:** ^v^  
  
**Gucci™:**  [[1 image attachment) ](https://photos.app.goo.gl/JAYAbJkB4nYRxScr6)

  
**Best girl:** we did Suga's makeup!!! We're doing Hinatas next ☆◇☆  
  
**I can Jump:** ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡  
  
**Dad:**  
  
**Rolling Thunder!!!:** oop we broke Daichi  
  
**Gucci™:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
  
**Dad:** you look very pretty Suga  
  
**#1 Mom:** thank you Daichi ♡  
  
**- > private chat between Dad and #1 Mom started (1:37pm)**  
  
**Dad:** you don't know how happy I am that I can say "thats my boyfriend" ♡♡♡

 

#1 Mom: <3 my bf is the best <3  
  
**Dad:** and also by very pretty, I mean gorgeous.  
  
**#1 Mom:** Daichiiiii  
  
**Dad:** Ravishing. Beautiful. Stunning. Huggable. Kissable.  
  
**#1 Mom:** Daichiiiiii you're making me blush!!! Yachi thinks i'm overheating now (ಥ﹏ಥ)  
  
**Dad:** fuckable ;)  
  
**#1 Mom:**  
  
**#1 Mom:** you better be coming over tonight  
  
**- > #1 Mom left the chat.**  
  
**Dad:** r.i.p me I guess.  
  
**Group chat: Volleyball club (1:43pm)**  
  
**Best girl:** awwwww Suga is blushing!!! What a CUTE PATOOT  
  
**I can Jump:** best mom hands down  
  
**Saltyshima:** **@I can Jump** stop squirming around before my bf kills you. Eyeliner is a delicate business  
  
**I can Jump:** :((

 

**Kiyokos #1 fan:**  ok thats it i’m calling him out

 

**Rolling Thunder!!!;** CALL HIM OUT CALL HIM OUT CALL HIM OUT

 

**jesus christ superstar:** what

 

**Kiyokos #1 fan:** suga is absolutely slaying the selfie game rn

 

#1 Mom: STOP IT

 

**Best girl:** you guys are making him flustered!!! \\(▪○▪\\)

 

**#1 Mom:** I WILL RESORT TO DRASTIC MEASURES IF YOU DON’T DELETE THOSE PICTURES YOU JUST TOOK TANAKA

 

**Kiyokos #1 fan:** what? whats that say??

 

**#1 Mom** : THATS IT

 

**Kiyokos #1 fan:** whatup my names jared i’m 19 and i never fucking learned how to read

 

**Kiyokos #1 fan:** oh no hes coming over here

 

**Kiyokos #1 fan:** HELP ME NOYA

 

**Kiyokos #1 fan:** fukc Daichi call your man offfddsssa lwjwk ddj

 

**Dad:** no one can help you now Tanaka

 

**Saltyshima:** rip Tanaka

 

**jesus christ superstar:** rip...

 

**Rolling Thunder!!!:** R.i.p

 

**Rolling Thunder!!!:** we lost a wonderful man... a valiant soldier, in the great volleyball war...

 

**Kiyokos #1 fan:** i lived!!! Barely

 

**Rolling Thunder!!!:** sometimes i can still hear his voice… :,(

 

**Saltyshima:** good riddance

 

**I can Jump:** O○O

 

**Kiyokos #1 fan:** :((( he deleted the pics off my phone

 

**#1 Mom:** test me one more time Tanaka and see what happens

 

**Kiyokos #1 fan:**  \\(^□^°\\) *nervous sweating* love you mom

 

**- >Kiyokos #1 fan changed the name of the chat to: Suga appreciation club (2:21pm) **

 

**- > private chat between Dad and #1 Mom (2:23pm) **

 

**Dad:**  you’ll send me the selfies you took right :)?

 

**#1 Mom:** of course VuV

 

**#1 Mom:**  [5 image attachments]

 

**Dad:** my handsome bf!!!

 

**Dad:** The first one is my new lock screen now btw.

 

**#1 Mom:**  (/U 3 U)/~~♡

 

**Dad:** hey you wanna see a movie w/ me tonight?

 

**#1 Mom:** omg is that even a question?

 

**#1 Mom:** what time

 

**Dad:** around 6

 

**Dad:** I’ll pick you up

 

**Dad:** we can go out to dinner somewhere too if you want

 

**#1 Mom:** yay!! I’m excited *^^*

 

**Dad:** how did practice go today w/ out me?

 

**#1 Mom:** it was fine. Hinata and Kageyama fought as usual. Tanaka almost face planted the ground when Kiyoko ignored him

 

**#1 Mom:**  I missed you though

 

**Dad:**  sounds about the usual, lol

 

**Dad:** it was only a day Suga

 

**#1 Mom:** I know but ur what holds the team together. Its just not the same w/out you here

 

**#1 Mom:** also you keep me sane :)

 

**Dad:** I think you’re just as important to the team Suga, probably even more important than me!

 

**Dad:** but I missed seeing you too.

 

**#1 Mom:** ♡

 

**Dad:**  gtg, I’ll call you later

 

**#1 Mom:** okay! I love you <3<3<3

 

**Dad:** love you too Koushi

 

**- > Dad left the chat. **

 

**Group chat: Suga appreciation club (2:25pm)**

 

**I can Jump:**  suga looks really happy allof a sudden

 

**I can Jump:** better watch outTanka

 

**Kiyokos #1 fan:** nah i’m safe, hes just being gay

 

**I can Jump:**  ah

 

**Best girl** : Suga being absolutely adorable aside, look at Hinata!!!!!

Hes soooo cute!!!!!!☆☆☆♡♡☆♡☆

 

**Kiyoko:**  cute

 

**I can Jump:** GAHHH YOU GUYSS

 

**Gucci™** : some of my best work if I do say so myself Vuv

 

**Rolling Thunder!!!:**!!!!!! A natIonAl treasuRe

 

**Kiyokos #1 fan:** whered Kageyama go? He needs to see this

 

**- > I can Jump added a KNIFE to the chat. **

 

**I can Jump:** KAGEYAMAAAAAAAASAAA

 

**a KNIFE:** waht

 

**I can Jump:** whered u gi

 

**a KNIFE:**

 

**a KNIFE:**  milk

 

**Saltyshima** : wow that's so descriptive and helpful

 

**a KNIFE** : ( ︶︿︶)_╭∩╮

**@Saltyshima**

 

**a KNIFE** : vending machine

 

**I can Jump** : (☆◇☆) im gonna come show umy makeuo bakayama

 

**I can Jump** : ☆☆☆☆☆☆♡♡♡

 

**a KNIFE:**

 

**a KNIFE:** ok

 

**- > private chat between a KNIFE,** **Gucci™, and Best girl started (2:33pm)**

 

**Gucci™:** whats this OwO?

 

**a KNIFE:**  thnx

 

**Best girl:** anytime!!

 

-> a KNIFE left the chat.

 

**Gucci™:**  I

 

**Gucci™:**  Hes so gay

 

**Best girl:**  mm hm you can say that again

 

**Group chat: Suga appreciation club (2:37pm)**

 

**Kiyokos #1 fan:** did I just hear Hinata scream “GWAHHH KAGEYAMA” and then kageyama say “sh-sh-shut up idiot!! Dumbass idiot Hinata!!!” down the hall… what does it mean

 

**Kiyokos #1 fan:** does anyone here speak their language??

 

**Saltyshima:** yes tragically our ears were subjected to that.

 

**Saltyshima:** i think it roughly translates to ‘gay’

 

**Kiyokos #1 fan:**  seems valid

 

**Gucci™:** *sigh* they’re hopeless V.V

 

**Group chat: Suga appreciation club (9:34pm)**

 

**#1 Mom:**  Daichi bought me a bouquet of roses!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I’m so in love!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**Dad:** ^^

 

\-----------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to write more soon, and i'm not sure what the next one will be about but uh... stay tuned! 
> 
> Also if you'd like me to keep making artwork for some of the chapters like I did for this one, please leave a comment! :) i really appreciate everyone's feedback


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's pretty short guys, sorry about that.
> 
> But Yachi gets the girl, and Tanaka reveals that he has a crush! Who could it be? ☆◇☆
> 
> Some people you need to know:  
> Daichi - Dad  
> Suga- #1 Mom   
> Asahi- Jesus Christ Superstar  
> Nishinoya- Rolling Thunder!!!  
> Tanaka- Kiyokos #1 Fan >>> Kiyokos #2 fan  
> Ennoshita- Ennoshita   
> Kinoshita- Keep your shirts on  
> Narita- resident str8  
> Kageyama- a KNIFE  
> Hinata- I can Jump  
> Tsukishima- Saltyshima  
> Yamaguchi- Gucci™  
> Yachi- Best Girl  
> Kiyoko- Kiyoko   
> Saeko- BIG SIS
> 
> \------------------------------------

 

\----------------------------------------  
**- > private chat between Best girl, Gucci™, #1 Mom, jesus christ superstar, I can Jump, and Dad started (3:17pm)**  
  
**Best girl:** guys i'm having a crisis  
  
**#1 Mom:** whats wrong Yachi?  
  
**Best girl:** nothing serious i'm just feeling stressed about something and I wanted you guys opinions  
  
**I can Jump:** DO i neeD to fighy someone???!!  
  
**Best girl:** no Hinata not that kind of crisis, a GAY crisis  
  
**jesus christ superstar:** i mean me too Yachi  
  
**Dad:** ok but could you be a little more specific?  
  
**Best girl:** well.… I'm gay  
  
**I can Jump:** ○o○  
  
**Gucci™:** this might cause discourse but uhhh  
  
**Gucci™:** we all already knew that Yachi  
  
**Best girl:** I'm gay for Kiyoko ***(>-<)***  
  
**Dad:** oh  
  
**Dad:** I see  
  
**#1 Mom:** why is it a crisis Yachi? Thats wonderful!  
  
**Best girl:** no its not!!! Theres no way I can tell her  
  
**I can Jump:** but ur cute, shescute, its perfect  
(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)  
  
**Best girl:** awww you really think so Hinata??  
  
**I can Jump:** yes!!! I would never lie to you Yachi! You're like my best friend OUO  
  
**Dad:** Yachi would you like one of us to talk to Kiyoko for you?  
  
**#1 Mom:** We don't have to tell her that you like her! We could just find out if shes available…  
  
**Best girl:** that would be great you guys (๑>ᴗ<๑) be careful though I really don"t want her to know abt my crush, unless shes single and ready to mingle  
  
**Gucci™:** operation 'Get Yachi the girl she derserves' is a go  
  
**Best girl:**  ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡  
  
**jesus christ superstar:** um Yachi we might have a problem  
  
**Best girl:** O.O  
  
**jesus christ superstar:** Noya was reading over my shoulder and i didn't know (°○_○ )  
He just screamed and ran out of the room  
  
**Best girl:** oh NO  
  
**Best girl:** YOU BETTER STOP HIM  
  
**jesus christ superstar:** (°○-○) uhhh  
  
**Best girl:** ASAHI  
  
**jesus christ superstar:** he gone  
  
**- > jesus christ superstar**  
  
**- > Best girl left the chat.**  
  
**Gucci™:** R.i.p Noya, Asahi, and most importantly Yachi  
  
**I can Jump:** rip :(  
  
**Dad:** r.i.p  
  
**#1 Mom:** ¯\\_(○▪○)_/¯ rip  
  
  
  
**Group chat: Suga appreciation club (7:34pm)**  
  
**Best girl:** attention everyone!!!  
  
**resident str8:** ?  
  
**Keep your shirts on:** what is it  
  
**Best girl:** i now have the best girlfriend ever!! ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡  
  
**Rolling Thunder!!!:** Thanks to me!!!  
  
**Best girl:** (ಥ﹏ಥ)☞ **@Rolling Thunder!!!** Ur still not off the hook, mister!!! I almost had a heart attack bc of you!!  
  
**jesus christ superstar:** i tried to stop him :( But i guess its good i didn't, right?  
  
**Rolling Thunder!!!:** my bf will protect me from you Yachi!!!  
  
**jesus christ superstar:** nah  
  
**Rolling Thunder!!!:** ABANDONED . DISGRACED. REJECTED.…  
  
**Saltyshima:** tragic.  
  
**Rolling Thunder!!!:** fuck off Tsukishima :(  
  
**Saltyshima:** hmmm, rot.  
  
**Saltyshima:** also, **@Dad** Nishinoya is using bad words again  
  
**Dad:** Noya really  
  
**Rolling Thunder!!!:** FUCK YOU GUYS  
  
**- > Dad removed Rolling Thunder!!! from the chat.**  
  
**Gucci™:** lol savage  
  
**Dad:** it was the only way  
  
**Saltyshima:** also, its about time Yachi  
  
**Best girl:** I know I know VoV  
  
**Ennoshita:** Congrats Yachi! Do you mind telling us who? **  
****  
****Keep your shirts on:** yeah, congrats dude!  
  
**Best girl:** thx!!! Its Kiyoko the prettiest most wonderful beautiful girl!!  
  
**Best girl: @Kiyoko** ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡☆☆☆☆☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡♡☆☆♡♡☆♡☆♡☆ \\(☆♡☆)/  
  
**Kiyoko:** Yachi…  
  
**Best girl:** *^^* yes beautiful?  
  
**Kiyoko:**  
  
**- > Kiyoko left the chat.**  
  
**Best girl:** its ok! I know she likes me ^v^  
  
**resident str8:** living up to her name… BEST girl  
  
**#1 Mom:** mood  
  
**Kiyokos #1 fan:** ? Whats going on  
  
**#1 Mom:** read up  
  
**Kiyokos #1 fan:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**- > Kiyokos #1 fan changed their name to Kiyokos #2 fan.**  
  
**Best girl:** sorry Tanaka, but um… Looks like Kiyoko's a lesbian… So ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
  
**Best girl:** i hope ur not mad O.O  
  
**Kiyokos #2 fan:** nah, i'm glad you got together!! Honestly otp  
  
**Kiyokos #2 fan:** since this is confession time, i'm actually bi… You all knew that tho  
  
**Kiyokos #2 fan:** but currently im checking out MEN.. well one man in particular  

 (ʃƪ ˘ ³˘)  
  
**Best girl:** (☆♡☆) OH???  
  
**Keep your shirts on:** i smell DRAMA  
  
**Keep your shirts on:** spill it Tanaka, who do you have a crush on?!  
  
**Kiyokos #2 fan:** its a secret (0u<)*  
  
**Keep your shirts on:** :( rude  
  
**resident str8:** aw, cmon man, don't leave us hanging  
  
**Ennoshita:** we're waiting for the tea, Tanaka  
  
**Kiyokos #2 fan** : my lips are sealed

(ʃƪ ˘ ³˘)  
  
**Ennoshita** : -_- tease.  
  
**a KNIFE:** srry for late response,but uh happy for you Yachi  
  
**Best girl** : ♡♡♡  
  
**I can Jump:** Baka where are you  
  
**a KNIFE:** with **@Saltyshima** and **@Gucci™**  
  
**I can Jump** : WIYHOUT ME???  
  
**Gucci™:** don't worry Hinata, we'll bring you back some meat buns!!  
  
**I can Jump:** ☆◇☆ YAS MEATBUNS  
  
  
**Group chat: Suga appreciation club (8:52pm)**  
  
**Saltyshima:** heres a pic of the new lovebirds [1 image attatchment]

 

 **Kiyokos #2 fan:** AWWWWW THEY’RE SO CUTE

 

 **Rolling Thunder!!!:** LOOK AT THEM HOLDING HANDS AHHH

 

 **Kiyokos #2 fan:** otp otp otp otP oTP OTP O T P

 

 **Saltyshima:** and also heres another picture

 

 **a KNIFE:** Tsukishima no

 

 **a KNIFE:** nO

 

Saltyshima: also, heres a quality image of Kageyama busting his ass, trying to beat Hinata to his own front door [1 image attachment]  
  
**#1 Mom:** omg  
  
**Ennoshita:** oh my god, somebody get him some milk… He needs some milk  
  
**Rolling Thunder!!!:** He needs some milk!!  
  
**Kiyokos #2 Fan:** Get him some milk  
  
**I can Jump:** does Kageyama need ssome  
MILK  (*◇*) ??  
  
**Saltyshima:** he needs some milk  
  
**Gucci™:** (/^v^\\)  
  
**a KNIFE:**  
  
**a KNIFE:** i hate all of u.  
  
**I can Jump:** (つ﹏<。)  
  
**a KNIFE:** … I guess ur ok Hinata.  
  
**I can Jump:** oh, whatd this ? OwO  
  
**- > a KNIFE left the chat.**  
  
**I can Jump:** oof  
  
**- > I can Jump left the chat.**  
  
**Rolling Thunder!!!:** fuckin gay people, am i right?  
  
**Gucci™:** lol u right  
  
**#1 Mom:** you do realize that like pretty much everyone here is gay except Narita  
  
**Rolling Thunder!!!:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
  
**- > I can Jump joined the chat.**  
  
**I can Jump:** KAGEYAMA JUSY POURED MILK ONME AJDJWUHEWJW BAKA  
  
**- > I can Jump left the chat.**  
  
**Rolling Thunder!!!:** I…  
  
**Rolling Thunder!!!:**  i rest my case

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will probably be about Noya and Asahi, and a little bit of Kagehina fluff, so stay tuned !


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof  
> long time no see ('OuO)  
> I've been pretty busy with school, so I haven't had the time (or energy) to work on this! Sorry about that.  
> Hopefully, I'll be able to update it more often, but I can make no promises v(^o^)v  
> Anyway, here's this hot mess, hope you like it! (also psa, theres a lot of cussing in this ch so uhh oop)
> 
> People you need to know:
> 
> Daichi - Dad  
> Suga- #1 Mom  
> Asahi- Jesus Christ Superstar  
> Nishinoya- Rolling Thunder!!!  
> Tanaka- Kiyokos #2 fan  
> Ennoshita- Ennoshita  
> Kinoshita- Keep your shirts on  
> Narita- resident str8  
> Kageyama- a KNIFE  
> Hinata- I can Jump  
> Tsukishima- Saltyshima  
> Yamaguchi- Gucci™  
> Yachi- Best Girl  
> Kiyoko- Kiyoko  
> Saeko- BIG SIS

 

_ \---------------------------------------------- _

 

_ Group chat: Suga appreciation club (2:27pm) _

  
  
**I can Jump:** why was Dadchi being a meanie todau ? **@#1 Mom**   
  
**#1 Mom** : what do you mean?   
  
**I can Jump** : i texyed him and he was being a big ol grump  
  
**#1 Mom** : hmmm idk maybe bc I'm in Tokyo rn with my family and he didn't get to see me   
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
  
**I can Jump** : Can i go to tokyo mom???! I wanna see you and also Kenma ☆○☆   
  
**#1 Mom** : Hinata I'm not your actual mom I can't tell you the answer to that   
  
**I can Jump** : :(   
  
**#1 Mom** : but anyway,  
  
**#1 Mom** : **@Dad** Whats wrong Daichi?   
  
**#1 Mom:** **@Dad** do you want to talk about your feelings?   
  
**Dad** : not really… :/  
  
**#1 Mom:** oh.. ok   
  
**Jesus Christ Superstar** : i do   
  
**#1 Mom:** I know, Asahi   
  
**Jesus Christ Superstar:** i'm sad.   
  
**#1 Mom:** I know, Asahi   
  
**Rolling Thunder!!!:** !!!!???!??!?  
  
**Dad:** oof   
  
**#1 Mom:** oh no look what you did Asahi   
  
**#1 Mom:** hes triggered now   
  
**Jesus Christ Superstar:** oop   
  
**Jesus Christ Superstar:** would you look at the time   
  
**Rolling Thunder!!!:** YOU CAN'T RUN FROM ME ASAHI   
  
**Rolling Thunder!!!:** I'LL MAKE YOU SO FUCKIN HAPPY AND THERES NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT   
  
**Rolling Thunder!!!:** ARE YOU HOME RN I'LL COME OVER   
  
**Rolling Thunder!!!:** I LOVE YOU BITCH   
  
**Rolling Thunder!!!:** I AINT NEVER GONNA STOP LOVING YOU BITCH   
  
**Jesus Christ Superstar:**  
  
**Jesus Christ Superstar:** I… I love you too???   
  
**Jesus Christ Superstar:** im scared   
  
**Dad:** Noya, if you keep yelling at him over text hes gonna cry   
  
**Jesus Christ Superstar:** :(   
  
**Dad:** am I wrong?   
  
**Jesus Christ Superstar:** …. no   
  
**Rolling Thunder!!!:** no crying allowed!   
  
**Jesus Christ Superstar:** :((   
  
**#1 Mom:** lol   
  
**Kiyokos #2 fan:** wild   
  
**Kiyokos #2 fan:** but uh guys, listen okay so my mind was blown  
  
**Ennoshita:** ?   
  
**Kiyokos #2 fan:** okay so Sometimes brb means be right back right? But consider it means 'be ready bitch', so like… We have to be alert at all times   
  
**Ennoshita:** you're dumb Tanaka  
  
**Rolling Thunder!!!:** ah i see. Ok  
  
**Rolling Thunder!!!:** brb.   
  
**Kiyokos #2 fan:** wait  
  
**Rolling Thunder!!!:** :)   
  
**Kiyokos #2 fan:** (O-O') lets be reasonable here Noya   
  
_- >> Kiyokos #2 fan left the chat. _  
  
**Best Girl:** :o  
  
**Ennoshita:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ well guess Tanaka's gonna die  
  
**Best girl:** rip   
  
**#1 Mom:** press f to pay respects   
  
**Dad:** f   
  
**resident str8:** f.  
  
**Keep your shirts on:** f   
  
**I can Jump:** F   
  
_- >> Kiyokos #2 fan joined the chat_  
  
**Kiyokos #2 fan:** all noya did was add me to a chta and sent me a pic of thomas the train with grotesque legs thats saying "i said no bad words" and then deleted the chat… and i'm honestly terrified  
(ಥ﹏ಥ)  
  
**Kiyokos #2 fan:** like what does it mean??? Is it a threat? WHAT DOES IT MEAN NOYA   
  
**Rolling Thunder!!!:** :)))   
  
**#1 Mom:** Absolutely bamboozled 

\------------  
  
  
_ Group chat: Suga appreciation club (4:38pm) _

  
  
Best Girl: bout to spill some tea   
  
Ennoshita: spill it   
  
**Keep your shirts on:** did you figure out who Tanaka's secret crush is???!   
  
**Best Girl:** no I haven't :( i'm trying my best but I have no clue   
  
**Ennoshita:** depressing   
  
**Keep your shirts on:** oof   
  
**Best Girl:** this is about Ukai-san and Takeda- sensei (♡◇♡)   
  
**I can Jump:** I was there too!!!!! I sawit i saw them and   
  
**I can Jump:** let me tell u… ♡♡♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆☆♡☆♡♡☆☆☆♡♡   
  
**#1 Mom:** oh??   
  
**Dad:** ?   
  
**Rolling Thunder!!!:** ah hell yeah ☆o☆   
  
**Jesus Christ Superstar:** um what does that mean Hinata   
  
**Kiyokos #2 fan:** did they finally do the fucky fuck sucky suck   
  
**Dad:** okay first of all thats very immature Tanaka   
  
**Dad:** second of all, never say that again   
  
**Kiyokos #2 fan:** ouch, attacked by my own dad  
  
**#1 Mom:** to be fair Daichi, I think we've all been wondering about the answer to that  
  
**Jesus Christ Superstar:** yeah we kind of have   
  
**Dad:** mmmmm fair enough  
  
**Best Girl:** uh I mean idk if they did… Any of that (○u○°)   
  
**Best Girl:** but me and hinata walked by the store and they were all in each others personal space & they were openly flirting!!!   
/(♡○♡)\  
  
**Best Girl:** Like sensei had his hand on Ukai-san's knee and they were leaning close to each other  
  
**Best Girl:** it was so cute ♡♡♡♡  
  
**Gucci™:** oh, worm?   
  
**a KNIFE:** what   
  
**Gucci™:** what   
  
**Best Girl:** yes worm!!!! They're definitely gay for each other   
  
**I can Jump** : i can confirm   
  
**a KNIFE:**  
  
**a KNIFE:** ok but what does tea or worms have to do with it???   
  
**Saltyshima:** omfg   
  
**Saltyshima:** are you serious rn **@a KNIFE**  
  
**a KNIFE:** yes???   
  
**Gucci™:** educate your man **@I can Jump**   
  
**I can Jump:** :/  ?? how the fuck ami supposed todo that? Hes dumb 

**Saltyshima:**

**Saltyshima:** I 

**Saltyshima:** ok

  
  
_- >> Private chat between Rolling Thunder!!! and Jesus Christ Superstar started (6:27pm_ )

  
  
**Rolling Thunder!!!:** i swear if those 2 gay losers dont get together already i'll impale myself    
  
**Jesus Christ Superstar:** please don't    
  
**Jesus Christ Superstar:** but yeah they obviously like each other.    
  
**Jesus Christ Superstar:** You should do something about them  :) i know you have a few elaborate plans set up in that crazy head of yours    
  
**Rolling Thunder!!!:** aw babe, u know me so well ^^    
  
**Rolling Thunder!!!:** and yes of course i do have some ideas :))) 

**Jesus Christ Superstar:** um should I be scared?

**Rolling Thunder!!!:** Very

\-----------  
  
  
_ Group chat: Suga appreciation club (6:32pm)  _

  
  
**Kiyokos #2 fan:** D: *gasp*   
  
**Kiyokos #2 fan:** Hinata just CUSSED  
  
**Kiyokos #2 fan:** i'm calling the FUCKING COPS   
  
**Rolling Thunder!!!:** HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FUCK   
  
**Rolling Thunder!!!:** WHICH ONE OF YOU FUCKERS CORRUPTED OUR CHILD LIKE THIS???   
  
**Rolling Thunder!!!:** *police sirens in the background*   
  
**#1 Mom:** mmmm i'm guessing it was you two **@Kiyokos #2 fan** **@Rolling Thunder!!!**  
  
**#1 Mom:** just a guess though.   
  
**Rolling Thunder!!!:** bitCh   
  
**Dad:** better watch it Noya   
  
**Rolling Thunder!!!:** i mean uhhhh… MoM  
  
**Rolling Thunder!!!:**  how DaRe  u accuse me of something like that??  
  
**Rolling Thunder!!!:** **@Jesus Christ Superstar** Tell Suga that i would never !   
  
**Kiyokos #2 fan:** yeah! Me neither, Asahi!!!   
  
**Jesus Christ Superstar:** :/ hmmmmmmm   
  
**Rolling Thunder!!!:** D: AsAhI   
  
**Kiyokos #2 fan:** DD:   
  
**Jesus Christ Superstar:** mmmmmm  
  
**Jesus Christ Superstar:** i plead the 5th   
  
**#1 Mom:** lol thats what I thought   
  
**Rolling Thunder!!!:** :(((((( betrAyeD   
  
**Ennoshita:** yikes   
  
**Ennoshita:** good luck getting out of this one Asahi   
  
**I can Jump:** poor Asahi   
  
**I can Jump:** but if it helps **@Kiyokos #2 fan** **@Rolling Thunder!!!** i blame Kags bc he cusses allthe tike   
  
**I can Jump:** time   
  
**a KNIFE:** whatever.   
  
**a KNIFE:** i'm still confused but idc anymore so uhhh   
  
_- >> a KNIFE left the chat. _  
  
**Saltyshima:** lol   
  
**Saltyshima:** pussy   
  
**Dad:** OK THEN, i'm settimg some ground rules   
  
**Dad:** cussing is banned from this chat for the time being and I'll remove anyone that does   
  
**Kiyokos #2 fan:** thats no fun dad :( don't be a stick in the mud   
  
_- >> Dad removed Kiyokos #2 fan from the chat. _  
  
**Keep your shirts on:** :O   
  
**Keep your shirts on:** Daichi is an absolute mad man    
  
**Ennoshita:** he wields too much power   
  
**Dad:** :)   
  
**Dad:** tread carefully Ennoshita   
  
**Ennoshita:** ('ovo) hehe you're doing great Dad   
  
**Dad:** thats what I thought you said :)   
  
**I can Jump:** OoO Dad is doinh mea spook **@#1 Mom**  
  
**#1 Mom:** mm he tries his best ^^ I think its cute   
  
**Dad:** SUGA don't call me cute i'm trying to be a good scary mentor   
  
**#1 Mom:** ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡

\--------------  
  
  
_ ->> Private chat between Rolling Thunder!!! And Jesus Christ Superstar (8:19pm) _

 

**Jesus Christ Superstar:** Suga and Daichi are Otp 

**Rolling Thunder!!!:** Thats true 

**Rolling Thunder!!!:** but I’m not talking to you V.V   
  
**Jesus Christ Superstar:** BabE    
  
**Jesus Christ Superstar:** don't be sad :(    
  
**Rolling Thunder!!!:** mmmm new number, who this??    
  
**Jesus Christ Superstar:** babe...    
  
**Rolling Thunder!!!:** blocked    
  
**Jesus Christ Superstar:** i wasn't gonna lie to Suga! He would know (ಥ﹏ಥ) and Suga is scary    
  
**Rolling Thunder!!!:** reported    
  
**Rolling Thunder!!!:** deleted   
  
**Jesus Christ Superstar:** how can I make it up to you???    
  
**Rolling Thunder!!!:** mm    
  
**Rolling Thunder!!!:** some cuddles    
  
**Rolling Thunder!!!:** and food    
  
**Rolling Thunder!!!:** and let me braid your hair!    
  
**Jesus Christ Superstar:** i can do that   
  
**Jesus Christ Superstar:** anything for you    
  
**Rolling Thunder!!!:** pfffttt suck up   
  
**Jesus Christ Superstar:** you know it    
  
**Rollinng Thunder!!!:** dork    
  
**Rolling Thunder!!!;**  I ♡ you    
  
**Jesus Christ Superstar:** i love you too Noya    
  
**Jesus Christ Superstar:** so you want me to come over tonight?   
  
**Jesus Christ Superstar** : i'll bring movies and some take out    
  
**Rolling Thunder!!!:** yes please!!    
  
**Rolling Thunder!!!:** Yay (☆◇☆)    
  
**Jesus Christ Superstar** : ok, see you in a bit!    
  
_ ->> Jesus Christ Superstar left the chat _

 

_\---------------------------------------_

 


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewwo OwO  
> Its Britney bitch
> 
> Everyone is even gayer than last time, they're all thirsty for Oikawa Toru, and Hinata is especially gay for another pretty setter. 
> 
> The gang: 
> 
> Daichi - Dad  
> Suga- #1 Mom   
> Asahi- Jesus christ superstar  
> Nishinoya- Rolling Thunder!!!  
> Tanaka- Kiyokos #2 fan  
> Ennoshita- Ennoshita   
> Kinoshita- Keep your shirts on  
> Narita- resident str8  
> Kageyama- a KNIFE  
> Hinata- I can Jump  
> Tsukishima- Saltyshima  
> Yamaguchi- Gucci™  
> Yachi- Best Girl  
> Kiyoko- Kiyoko   
> Saeko- BIG SIS
> 
> \-----------------

  ---------------------

**Group chat Suga appreciation club (2:23pm)**   
  
**Best Girl:** aHhhhHhhhHhhHH ♡♡♡♡♡!!!  
  
**Best Girl** : guys guys guys   
  
**Keep your shirts on** : ? What  
  
**Best Girl** : Firstly, Kiyoko sent me the cutest pic of her with her cat and my skin was cleared, my crops watered, my bank account filled   
(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧  
And secondly, Yama is looking cute af. Shes serving Looks™ today   
  
**Saltyshima** : um I'd like to make a correction   
  
**Saltyshima** : Yama is serving looks EVERY day.   
  
**Gucci** : >u< Tsukkiiii   
  
**Saltyshima** : ♡   
  
**Best Girl** : ahH   
  
**Kiyokos #2 fan:** wild   
  
**Ennoshita** : yall hella gay   
  
**Keep your shirts on** : true that   
  
**Keep your shirts on:** to be fair you are too bro   
  
**Ennoshita** :    
  
**Ennoshita** : welp you got me there  
  
**Kiyokos #2 fan** : whoa whoa whoa wait  
  
**Kiyokos #2 fan** : ur gay?   
  
**Ennoshita** : well yeah   
  
**Saltyshima** : that was pretty obvious   
  
**Saltyshima** : thought we established that literally everyone who plays volleyball is gay except Narita   
  
**resident str8** : way to call me out   
  
**Saltyshima** : but uhhhh thats none of my fucking business   
  
**Kiyokos #2 fan:** fuck man ok i get it   
  
**Kiyokos #2 fan:** bitch   
  
**Gucci™** : (ಥ﹏ಥ) i will fight u Tanaka   
  
**Kiyokos #2 fan** : oop   
  
**Saltyshima** : lol   
  
**Saltyshima** : bitch   
  
**Kiyokos #2 fan** : :(((   
  
**Dad** : jesus christ   
  
**Jesus christ superstar** : you called   
  
**#1 Mom** : lol   
  
**Dad** : not you Asahi -_-   
  
**Dad** : i come back to the chat and this is what I get   
  
**Dad** : I Swear to god if you all don't stop cussing at each other every ten seconds you're all grounded  
  
**Rolling Thunder!!!** : .o.  
  
**Kiyokos #2 fan** : Tsukishima started it! Hes being an asshole   
  
**Dad** :   
  
**\-- > Dad removed Kiyokos #2 fan from the chat.**   
  
**Rolling Thunder!!!:** .O.   
  
**Dad** : anyone else have something to say?   
  
**#1 Mom** : um yes I do   
  
**Dad** : what   
  
**#1 Mom:** calm the fuck down   
  
**Ennoshita** : oooh   
  
**Ennoshita** : #roasted   
  
**Dad** :   
  
**Jesus christ superstar** : OvO'   
oh no are mom and dad gonna fight   
  
**Dad** : mmmm.   
  
**Dad** : fine whatever.   
  
**Dad** : idk why I try anymore   
  
**#1 Mom:** thank you dear   
  
**\-- > #1 Mom added Kiyokos #2 fan to the chat.**   
  
**Kiyokos #2 fan:** :D   
  
**Rolling Thunder!!!:** Bro!!!!   
  
**Kiyokos #2 fan** : BRO!!!!!!!!!!   
  
**Dad** : -_-   
  
**Dad** : i'm going to have grey hair by the time i'm 20 bc of you idiots   
  
**Ennoshita** : uh are we just gonna ignore the fact that Suga just absolutely wrecked you Daichi   
  
**Saltyshima** : lol nope   
  
**Gucci™** :  #whipped   
  
**Dad** : YOU THREE ARE ON SOME THIN FUCKING  ICE  
  
**#1 Mom** : um, excuse me, no cussing Daichi   
  
**Dad** : fml   
  
**\-- > Dad left the chat**.   
  
**Best Girl** : oOo   
  
**Best Girl** : well uh anyways, has anyone seen Hinata today  
  
**Best Girl** : or Kageyama for that matter?   
  
**Saltyshima** : i thought he was with you and Yama  
  
**Best Girl** : he was supposed to go with us to get coffee later but he hasn't answered his phone   
  
**Gucci™** : i wouldn't be surprised if they were still at the gym   
  
**Best Girl:** ugh you right   
  
**Best Girl** : **@ I can Jump** hey   
  
**Gucci™** : **@I can Jump** HeY   
  
**Best Girl** : **@I can Jump** HINAtA  
  
**Best Girl** : …   
  
**Best Girl:** welp guess we gotta wait   
  
**resident str8** : i'm going by in like ten minutes with Kinoshita, we can remind him for you   
  
**Best Girl** : yes pls (☆♡☆)  
  
**resident str8:** sure thing my dude.   
  
\-------------  
  
**Group chat Suga appreciation club (4:42pm)**  
  
**Kiyoko** : um   
  
**Kiyoko** : Sorry in advance...   
  
**\-- > Kiyoko left the chat.**   
  
**Kiyokos #2 fan** : ???   
  
**Rolling Thunder!!!:** what happened   
  
**Best girl** : Kiyoko may or may not have unleashed a terror upon us   
  
**Best girl:** prepare yourselves   
  
**Jesus christ superstar** : ok wait what   
  
**Best girl:** BRACE YOURSELVES   
  
**Jesus christ superstar:** ok wait ok WHAT   
  
**Jesus christ superstar** : should we be scared   
  
**a KNIFE** : what   
  
**I can Jump:** WHERT HAVE U BEEN BAKA  
  
**Best girl:** Hes herE   
  
**a KNIFE** : uhh I went to Aoba Johsai... i told you about this yesterday…   
  
**I can Jump:** YOU SAW THE GRAND KING TODAY???!?!?! **@a KNIFE**  O_O  
  
**Saltyshima** : lol you mean Oikawa  
  
**a KNIFE** : yeah   
  
**a KNIFE** : Hes so fucking extra it physically pains me   
  
**a KNIFE** : his bfs ok though  
  
**I can Jump** : WHOS HISBF???? .  
  
**a KNIFE** : Iwaizumi   
  
**a KNIFE** : he was wearing that dumbass "team tobio" shirt w/ my face on it   
  
**I can Jump** : gGAAASAHH IWAZUMI ISSCARY o.o  
  
**Saltyshima** : i need to know where he got that shirt, I want one   
  
**a KNIFE** : is there any reason you're screaming everything rn dumbass   
  
**a KNIFE** : also why would you want that Tsukishima   
  
**Saltyshima** : bc it pisses you off lol   
  
**Gucci™** : I can verify that Hinata drank like three shots of espresso with his coffee so   
  
**Best girl** : its Kiyokos fault too   
  
**Best girl** : *clutches ♡* betrayed by my own wife   
  
**Best girl** : she did this to us   
  
**Gucci™** : i can verify   
  
**Rolling Thunder!!!:** what did Kiyoko do?   
  
**Best girl:** she bought Hinata his drink and she got expresso for herself but the barista misheard her and put the expresso in the coffee   
  
**Best girl:** and Kiyoko, bless her, tried to correct it but she spoke so softly all the barista heard was "um another expresso" so Hinata's drink got even more caffeine in it   
  
**Gucci™** : long story short, Kiyoko is shy, and Hinata is a demon when caffeinated   
  
**I can Jump** : :((((( ruDE   
  
**Gucci™** : hes been vibrating at an uncontrollable frequency for the last hour   
  
**Gucci™** : come get your man **@ a KNIFE** before I strangle him   
  
**a KNIFE** : mmm nah   
  
**a KNIFE** : hes your problem now  
  
**I can Jump** : BUT KAGS   
  
**I can Jump** : don't u wanna hanh out withme??   
  
**I can Jump** : DONT U LIKE ME   
  
**Saltyshima** : good luck getting out of this one   **@ a KNIFE**  
  
**a KNIFE** : stfu   
  
**a KNIFE** : i like u dumbass. Stop whining  
  
**I can Jump** : :D   
  
**I can Jump:** ur gonna come over and play video games wiyh me, Yama, and Tsukki tonighy right????   
  
**I can Jump** : plsssss   
  
**a KNIFE** : yeah.

**I can Jump:** YAYYYY♡♡♡   
  
**Best girl:** all that aside, how was Oikawa?   
  
**a KNIFE** : he was fine   
  
**Best girl** : is his knee better?   
  
**a KNIFE** : yeah, hes been going to PT and he said its been popping out of place less   
  
**Best girl** : thats great! I'm happy for him   
  
**Gucci™** : um I think what Yachi really wants to know is, is he still gorgeous??   
  
**a KNIFE** : uh   
  
**a KNIFE** : i mean i guess yeah he looks the same as always?   
  
**Saltyshima** : so gorgeous?   
  
**Gucci™** : glad we can agree ^^^   
  
**Saltyshima** : of course babe. I mean obviously you're the most beautiful, but i can appreciate Oikawa's looks just the same   
  
**Gucci™** :  you flatter me good sir   
  
**I can Jump** : OoO was he wearing his glassess??   
  
**a KNIFE** : yeah   
  
**I can Jump** : *clutches chest* NICE   
  
**a KNIFE** : ok does literally everyone here have a boner for him   
  
**Saltyshima** : um duh who wouldn't   
  
**Keep your shirts on:** mmm rt Tsukishima   
  
**#1 Mom** : RT ♡   
  
**Dad** : :( babe   
  
# **1 Mom** : don't worry Daichi, I'd choose you over him anyday   
  
**Dad** : awww   
  
**#1 Mom** : he is hot tho   
  
**Jesus christ superstar** : lol   
  
**I can Jump** : tbh the grand king scares me but uhhh i'd tap that   
  
**#1 Mom** : omfg   
  
**#1 Mom** : lmao   
  
**a KNIFE** : alrighty then i think thats my cue to leave   
  
**I can Jump** : aww don't be a grump Baka   
  
**a KNIFE** : don’t tell me what to do   
  
**I can Jump:** i think ur prettier than Oikawa anyway   
  
**a KNIFE** :   
  
**\-- > a KNIFE left the chat** .   
  
**I can Jump** : :'(   
  
**#1 Mom** : don't worry Hinata he'll come around   
  
**Kiyokos #2 fan** : whoa i come back and i've been missing out on this???   
  
**Kiyokos #2 fan** : dude yeah I agree with you all

**Kiyokos #2 fan** : Oikawa is basically a god.   
  
**Kiyokos #2 fan** : He's not really my type though   
  
**#1 Mom** : what is your type then Tanaka???

**Ennoshita** : ??   
  
**Jesus christ superstar** : yeah   
  
**Rolling Thunder!!!:** yeah bro tell us   
  
**Best girl** : TELL ME I'M DYING TO KNOW   
  
**Gucci™** : she is ^^^   
She started chanting "omg omg omg i need to know" and almost busted her ass   
  
**Saltyshima** : yikes   
  
**Gucci™** : she nearly broke my arm grabbing it so hard like jesus christ shes stronger than she looks   
  
**Kiyokos #2 fan** : alright jeez i'll tell you guys   
  
**Kiyokos #2 fan:** i like uhhhh   
  
**Kiyokos #2 fan** : men   
  
**Kiyokos #2 fan:** and   
  
**Best girl:** Yes????   
  
**Kiyokos #2 fan** : women   
  
**\-- > Kiyokos #2 fan left the chat.**   
  
**Best girl** :  (ಥ﹏ಥ)  
  
**Best girl** :  YOU COWARD **@Kiyokos #2 fan**    
  
**#1 Mom** : aw :(   
  
**Jesus christ superstar** : honestly mood   
  
**Rolling Thunder!!!:** don't worry Yachi! I'll get answers   
  
**Best girl:** how   
  
**Rolling Thunder!!!:** um you know   
  
**Rolling Thunder!!!:** gentle persuasion :)   
  
**\-- > Rolling Thunder!!! Left the chat.**   
  
**Jesus christ superstar** : tbh,terrified

\--------------- 

**Group chat Suga appreciation club (11:47pm)**   
  
**I can Jump** : ok but wtf is yhe grand king if not a man or a woman   
  
**Gucci™** : an alien, duh   
  
**I can Jump** : oh

  
**I can Jump** : seems legit. Have a nice day

 

\---------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---------  
> Idk when the next chapter will be but stay tuned frens ☆♡☆♡ please leave a kudos if you enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> Next time, the team will find out Tanaka's "secret" crush, and some insight to Ennoshita's life will be revealed *☆°○¤☆  
> \----------


End file.
